


s13e13 fix-it

by FangirlAnxiety101



Series: S13 fix-its/deleted scenes [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angsty Gabriel, Gabriel Lives, Headcanon Lore, M/M, My poor bby, This was meant to be a one shot, Time Skips, also chaos is my OC, explanation at bottom, guilt-ridden sam, jack and mary are back, thEY SEWED HIS MOUTH SHUT, title says it all really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-15 20:42:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13621299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FangirlAnxiety101/pseuds/FangirlAnxiety101
Summary: it killed him to watch Sam try and fail to hold it together for him, but there was nothing he could do given his current situation.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> soooo i wasnt going to write a fanfic for this episode originally, but then i woke up in a cold sweat and realized we have to wait another three weeks for the next episode. so here it is, my fix-it fanfic!
> 
> and yes, there is an oc included. more info about that in the end notes.
> 
> i hope reading this soothes your souls as much as it soothed mine writing it.

It was hard to say how long he had been in this rotten smelling dungeon, waiting for help that never came, or perhaps waiting for death to come and give him relief from the miserable existence that currently was his life.

 Lucifer had stabbed him, that much he remembered. So how did he wake up in the middle of a diner parking lot? Well, at least he was brought back with his grace, even if it was just a spark.

Of course, that little spark didn’t do much good against that dick, ASSmodeus. Before he knew it, he was being dragged to – well, SOMEWHERE, chained up and thrown into a moldy smelling cell.

At first, it wasn’t too bad. He was cuffed, that much was true; but his grace was growing stronger, bit by bit, day by day. Despite his less than pleasing accommodations, he could handle it. If he was being honest with himself, it was actually less horrendous than that one time he pissed off Odin enough to be thrown into Asgard’s deepest dungeon for a year. Ah, good times.

But as he stayed there longer, he wondered what had happened. The boys must have been able to stop the apocalypse somehow, that much was obvious. But what year was it, exactly how long had he been gone? What was his father’s purpose for bringing him back? And yet, no matter how much he snarked and insulted the demonic guard outside the door, he got no answers to any of these questions.

Then, Asmodeus came to him. That was when things started going downhill.

He had strolled into the dank smelling dungeon as if he owned it (which, for all Gabriel knew, he probably did). He had snapped a chair into existence and sat down, studying the archangel for a moment.

“You don’t seem all that worried, considering the position you are in.” Asmodeus has drawled, eyeing Gabriel with no shortage of interest. Between the all-white getup and the southern accent, he could have been the recruitment for colonel Sanders in a KFC commercial. The thought made Gabriel snort in amusement. Asmodeus raised an eyebrow, silently inquiring the archangel.

“I’ve faced worse.” He replied simply, the infamous amused smirk he had mastered so long ago still settled on the corners of his lips. Asmodeus narrowed his eyes, scowling. After another moment, he smirked as well, slowly getting up from his chair. He turned around, walking out of the room at a leisurely pace.

“Won’t have that smile on your face much longer, Gabriel.” Was all he said, door slamming shut behind him.

“Sure I will! All I have to do is imagine you being deep fried like the chicken you advertise for and I’ll be set for the rest of eternity!” he shouted back, snorting once more as he imagined the offended look on the demon’s face.

Despite his bravado, Gabriel was curious to know what Asmodeus had meant. Another part of him, deep down inside, knew for a fact that he did NOT want to know. Not when he had just pissed off a prince of hell while his grace was still depleted.

Eventually, he did find out what the prince had entailed. And it wasn’t as bad as he thought it would be.

Oh no, it was MUCH worse than he expected, especially from what he knew to be the weakest of Hell’s princes.

By the time he was dragged into hell and placed in a new cell, he had no fight left in him. He wanted so badly to curl up and be dragged into unconsciousness, not have to flinch every time footsteps echoed threateningly past the metal door. However, he also knew the second he did so, the nightmares would attack him.

The nightmares of chains and blades, of a needle and white hot, piercing wire, of countless days of nonstop mental and physical pain and torture. He had lost all sense of time; lost all sense of who he was. It was terrifying just how weak the archangel felt, despite maintaining hold of his grace for the duration of his imprisonment.

So there he sat, for days, weeks, months. He wasn’t sure anymore. He stared at the door for countless hours, hoping for some kind of miracle. He prayed, mentally calling upon his father for help.

 _Please, dad_ he thought, feeling hot tears fall down his bloody, grime covered face, _I know I’ve made mistakes, but I don’t deserve this._

Of course, what he really wanted to do was shout, to scream, to yell blasphemy and Enochian at the top of his lungs.

But he couldn’t.

Oh no, he hadn’t been able to do that for months. His throat ached from being unable to release his frustrations and fears verbally. He had tried to rip, bite through, and pull out the wire sewn through his lips, but to no avail.

You see, when the torture had first started, Gabriel wasn’t surprised. He had seen it coming, honestly. Braced himself for every possibility he could think of. And yet, he had made one critical error; he had underestimated the prince’s intelligence.

Asmodeus may not have been the strongest of the four, but he made up for it with cleverness, by observing people. He had entered one day, waving at the demon carving into the archangel, signaling her to leave. She did so with a bow, closing the door behind herself.

“Got some loyal guard dogs, don’t you, colonel?” Gabriel spat through a mouthful of blood. Asmodeus just smiled.

“You got quite a mouth on you, don’t you pet?” he mused, stepping closer.

“Woah now – I’m not THAT kinky.” Gabriel shot back, letting himself grin. To a human, the sight of an archangel strung up and grinning bloodily would be absolutely terrifying. Asmodeus, however, just returned the smile, all but sneering at the shorter man.

“Since I’m feeling generous, I’ll give you a choice, pet; you either submit to me and do as I say, or I can break you apart. Piece. By. Piece.” He punctuated each pause, stepping ever closer. Feeling his angelic archangel rage acting up, Gabriel spit whatever blood he had left in his mouth at the demon in front of him, feeling the excess run down his chin.

“That’s my answer, in case you couldn’t tell.” He muttered, breathing heavily. Looking Asmodeus in the eye defiantly, he waited for the next blow. To be punched, stabbed, choked. But there was nothing. The prince’s face remained blank as he took the handkerchief from his breast pocket and wiped the blood off his blindingly white suit.

“Have it your way, Gabriel.” He said, tone bored and devoid of emotion. He looked up, his eyes showing the extent of his cold interior as he turned away, striding towards the door. It opened, he exchanged some words with the guard outside the door, and then he was gone. When the minion stepped back into the room, she was grinning evilly. She walked over to the table, picking up a long, curved needle. Gabriel pretended to shiver in fear.

“Oooh, please! Anything but the needle!” he chuckled before coughing up more blood, “Honestly, I’ve been pierced with bigger things up my – “

“Now, now,” the demon crooned, grabbing something else off the table and sidling up to the archangel, “no need to delve into detail.”

Gabriel rolled his eyes in an exaggerated fashion, groaning. The demon grabbed his chin, studying his blood covered lips. Had his jaw not been in a vice grip, he would have spouted more sarcasm. After another minute, the demon clicked her tongue, letting her hand drop.

“Such pretty lips,” she hummed, pulling a spool of golden wire from behind her back. She pulled it outwards, slowly threading it through the curved needle under the spotlight over Gabriel. “perfect for piercing nice and deep.”

While Gabriel’s automatic response was to shoot back with something about a lip tattoo kink (or something equally ridiculous), there was something about the calculated way she threaded the needle that made his stomach churn. He was trying hard to convince himself it wasn’t what he thought it was. The demon noticed how he faltered, and smirked, her eyes flashing black for a moment.

“What’s the matter, angel? Nothing to say?” she laughed, checking the wire one more time before facing him fully. “That’s a damn shame, because you’re not going to be able to say anything else for a loooong time.”

He shuddered, clenching his eyes shut as he remembered how he got himself into this condition in the first place.

 _Stupid,_ he thought, _stupid me with my big stupid mouth-_

**THUD**

Gabriel jumped, head snapping up as he stared at the door, wide eyed. They hadn’t tortured him in a while, but that didn’t mean they wouldn’t start up again.

**THUD. THUD.**

He heard blades slicing, a gunshot going off, the door handle rattling. He stared blankly, not sure what to make of the commotion. Was it possible? Was he finally about to be saved?

 _No,_ he thought. He didn’t want to get his hopes up, just for them to come crashing down when there was no one-

**BANG!**

He made a startled noise as the door all but exploded, leaving billowing clouds of dust and smoke in its wake. He winced, and quickly whimpered as the unwarranted movement tugged at the stitches. He didn’t dare move, his hands laced over his head, even as the dust settled.

“Dean!” he heard, just a few feet away. If Gabriel had needed to breathe, he would have stopped at that moment from shock.

That voice was Sam’s, HIS Sam’s. the Sam he wasn’t even sure was still alive this whole time. He glanced up hesitantly, adjusting his hands to cover the lower half of his face. And there he was.

6’ 4’’ of pure salvation, flowing mane included. Under different circumstances, Gabriel would have been outright embarrassed at his physical appearance; a mighty archangel, looking like a beat up homeless man. At that moment, however, he didn’t care. All he knew was that he was being saved, and by one of the few humans he genuinely cared about, no less.

“Gabriel.” Sam breathed, crouching down at his side in an instant. He knew he probably looked like a scared, wild animal, but it didn’t matter to him. Sam grabbed his hands, and Gabriel tensed.

“What is it? What’s wrong?” he asked softly, brows furrowing. The archangel’s heart fluttered at the familiar mannerism. He smiled slightly, forgetting for a moment why he had covered his face to begin with. he winced, grunting in pain.

Sam took the chance to pull the smaller man’s hands away from his face. Gabriel closed his eyes and waited for what seemed like forever.

“Oh My God.” Sam gasped. Gabriel’s eyes remained closed, his whole body tense as the younger Winchester’s hands cupped his face.

“Gabe,” he said, his voice lowering slightly, as if he feared scaring the man in front of him, “Gabriel, look at me.”

Gabriel released a shaky breath, knowing he was on the verge of tears. He opened his eyes anyway, feeling the tears brimming as he struggled to keep his breathing steady.

“It’s-it’s gonna be okay. You’re gonna be okay.” Sam’s voice cracked as he said this, and Gabriel had a feeling it was meant as a reassurance to both of them - and it hurt Gabriel to no end.

It killed him to watch Sam try and fail to hold it together for him, but there was nothing he could do (or say) given his current situation.

“Sam, what- “Dean stopped, his face twisting, first to surprise, then worry. No words spoken and without hesitation, he rushed out. Moments later, he came back with Cas, saying something about keys. Cas nodded, pulling a thin, silver one from his pocket. He turned to Gabriel, and Cas could see the shock of what was before him, the worry for his older brother, the anger he held towards whoever did this to him. It disappeared just as quickly as it had appeared, and he walked over, holding out the key to Sam.

“I found this on the guard outside the door. See if it works.” He glanced at Gabriel one last time, nodding minutely before turning around to keep watch, angel blade in hand. Dean took the time to refill his shotgun with salt rounds.

Sam fumbled with the key, his hands shaking as he stuck the key into the whole and twisted. He sighed in relief as It clicked, opening the cuffs. He unlocked the other side and helped Gabriel up, letting the shorter man lean against him as he got his footing.

“We’ve got company.” Cas warned, gripping his blade tighter and lifting it. Dean clicked his gun and looked at his brother, asking for silent confirmation. Sam nodded in response, wrapping an arm around Gabriel’s shoulders, pulling the shorter man against his side. It took every ounce of self-control Gabriel had not to nuzzle into the embrace.

Cas dispatched the next three demons they came across, Dean using a few of his rounds to distract one of them until Cas could finish the first two. They made their way down the halls like this; Cas striding forward with purpose and righteous fury, ready to take out any demon who dared challenge him; Dean, his shotgun up and ready to shoot the black eyed sons of bitches; Sam, who refused to loosen his hold on Gabriel no matter what; and Gabriel, who focused on keeping his footing and keeping his breathing steady.

“Excuse me, gentleman,” Asmodeus stepped out from the hallway further up, blocking their escape. “I believe the archangel is mine.” Gabriel hated how he whimpered softly, curling tighter into Sam at the sight of the demon. Cas caught this and, whipping back around, began to storm towards the prince of hell, looking ready to skin him alive.

“YOU did this to him?” he growled, eyeing Asmodeus. Sam was fairly certain that, if the demon hadn’t had his two bodyguards with him, Cas would’ve ripped his throat out with his bare hands.

“You son of a- “Dean snarled, shooting a shell past Cas. surprisingly, the prince flinched and growled as it hit him right in the chest. Satisfied with the reaction, Dean shot again, but the demon disappeared before it could hit him.

“Dean!” Sam shouted as he appeared behind the hunter. Asmodeus grabbed the elder Winchester, slamming him against the wall. The shotgun skidded across the floor, hitting Sam’s foot. Cas growled once more, turning and slashing at the demon – but he was too slow. Asmodeus caught the blade, twisting it out of the angel’s hands before throwing him on the ground, using his powers to hold them both down. He then turned to Sam, eyes flashing yellow.

“Give him to me boy, and I might just let you live.” He said. Sam could tell he was serious, and he struggled to think of a plan.

“Why do you need him?” he demanded, pushing the archangel further behind him. Asmodeus snarled at the motion, but responded nonetheless.

“Lucifer is getting stronger every day. I have a weapon that will kill him, but I need this little ray of sunshine- “he pointed at Sam, indicating he meant Gabriel,”- to get his act together and willingly use the damn thing.”

“What, you not strong enough to use it yourself, you dick?” Dean grunted from his position on the floor. Asmodeus snapped his fingers, and Dean shouted in pain, panting heavily. Sam could feel his anger rising once more as he saw his brother’s pained face, accompanied by Gabriel clenching his shirt even tighter in his white knuckled fists.

“Stop it!” it took Sam a minute to realize that the exclamation had not come from him. Suddenly, Asmodeus hunched over, coughing up blood. Cas broke the demon’s hold, dragging himself up and grabbing Dean, pulling him to safety. Asmodeus quickly regained his composure, turning around.

“Jack,” Cas said, his tone cautious, “don’t.”

“Ah, Jack! What a nice surprise.” He stepped forward casually, which was met by a step back from the Nephilim.

“Stay back,” he warned, eyes flashing gold. The two henchmen were on the ground behind him, eyes burned out. It was only then that they noticed Mary was with Jack, demon knife in hand.

“Aw, c’mon now! Don’t be like that!” Asmodeus drawled, “I don’t want to hurt you! In fact, I was hoping to help you.”

“How?” Jack asked, his tone clearly saying he didn’t believe the demon.

 _Good,_ Sam thought, _at least he knows who to trust._

“Say I teach you how to rule this place,” he gestured vaguely, his distaste for hell evident, “You could be a king, Jack. Just imagine what you could do with all that power!” Mary looked like she was about ready to tell the prince off, but Jack beat her to it.

“I don’t want power,” he said steadily, his glare darkening as he stared the demon down, “I want you to leave me and my friends alone.”

Asmodeus’s smile dropped, and he seemed uneasy. Sam didn’t blame him; this was the first trace of Lucifer he had seen in the kid since meeting him, and it was downright terrifying, even if it wasn’t leveled at you. After a moment of intense internal debate, the yellow eyed being turned around, scowling darkly at the four men behind him.

“This ain’t over.”

Then, he was gone.


	2. chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel reached out, two fingers extended, as if he were about to heal Sam. He hesitated, looking to him for permission. Sam leaned down slightly, closing his eyes.
> 
> The second Gabriel’s fingers touched to his forehead, he knew he was going to have one hell of a headache later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OKAY! so, just a warning; this chapter is mostly flashbacks, thus the italics everywhere.  
> enjoy!

“C’mon, let’s get outta here.” Dean said, nudging Sam’s arm. He nodded in agreement, thanking whatever forces were listening for the convenient timing of Jack and Mary’s arrival.

The six were out of hell in a matter of seconds, Jack having opened a smaller portal to just outside the bunker. Once everyone was through, Jack turned around, somehow willing it to close. He eyed the spot warily, as if waiting for it to come back.

“Mom.” Dean hugged her, pouring all his unspoken feelings into the action, as per usual. Cas went over to Jack, checking him for any injuries. He could hear the young man assuring the angel that he was fine, a small smile on his face at his adoptive father’s concern. They gave each other a quick hug as well.

“Who is this?” Mary asked, trying to peer around Sam. Gabriel ducked further behind him, though he was uncertain whether it was out of fear or embarrassment. Jack seemed curious as well, although he didn’t ask.

“Gabriel.” Dean replied, turning serious once more.

“The archangel?” Mary asked. Dean nodded.

“Would that make him my uncle?” Jack piped up from beside Cas, sounding somewhat hopeful. Cas nudged him, giving him a look that said ‘later’.

“Uh, yeah,” Sam said, uncertain as to why he was feeling so out of sorts at the brutal line of questioning. “How did you guys get here?” he asked them, quickly changing the subject.

“Yeah. And good timing, by the way.” Dean added. Sam nodded in agreement.

“It’s… a long story.” Jack said, looking like he had just run a marathon with his dirty face, mussed hair, and dark circles.

“Ditto.” Dean replied, walking toward the entrance to the bunker. “C’mon, I think we all need showers and sleep.” His stomach growled, and he paused. “And definitely some food. Who’s up for burgers?” Cas rolled his eyes at this, although a brief, fond smile flashed across his face.

They all entered, and Dean and Mary checked the warding. Cas was coaxing Jack to shower first, and Sam felt a twinge of amusement as he watched his friend try to be a good, responsible parent.

_Good luck with that, Cas,_ he thought. Parenting never seemed to go right in their family, no matter what the circumstances. He just hoped Cas would be the one to break the pattern.

He was pulled out of this train of thought as he realized Gabriel was still latched onto him. he turned around and studied him, wondering what his first priority should be in terms of caring for an archangel. He didn’t really need sleep or food, and besides, the thing that bothered him most was the lack of sound coming from the ex-trickster. Deciding that a shower could wait, he pulled Gabriel toward the hallway leading to the bedrooms, grabbing the first aid kit from the library as he passed it.

He gently ushered Gabriel inside, closing the door behind him. for whatever reason, he didn’t like the thought of the others seeing the archangel this downtrodden and vulnerable. He sat on the bed beside Gabriel, gently grabbing the bedraggled man’s face in his hands once more. He squinted, trying to determine what material was used to silence him. It didn’t look like thread, and it seemed to have a metallic glint to it…

“Is that…wire?” he asked, unable to stop the note of alarm in his voice. Gabriel nodded slightly, pulling his knees up against his chest. He was looking straight ahead, his eyes blank and yet somehow frightened at the same time.

“Hey,” Sam said gently, catching his attention, “we’re gonna fix this. Okay?”

Gabriel nodded once more, though it was almost unnoticeable. This time, when Sam wrapped him in a tentative embrace, he relaxed, pressing his face into the hunter’s chest and grabbing his shirt in his fists once more.

They stayed like that for a minute or so, neither having the strength to pull away. It didn’t last long though, and Gabriel flinched as someone knocked on the door. Sam grudgingly let go, walking over to see who it was.

“Hey, s’Gabriel with you?” Dean asked, his voice almost showing real worry.

“Uh, yeah, he’s…” Sam paused a moment, looking back at Gabriel before facing his brother once more. “I’m trying to figure out how to get the wire out.”

“Wire? You mean- “he gestured across his own lips, looking incredulous as Sam nodded. “Seriously?”

“Yeah.” He said simply, anger crossing the single word. Dean nodded, looking down a minute before replying.

“Alright. I’m gonna go get cleaned up. You need anything? First aid kit?”

“I took the one from the library. Just get me a bowl of water.” He said, still mentally debating the best way to remove the wire.

“Alright. I’ll be back.” He said, walking off. Sam attempted to reassure Gabriel once more while waiting for Dean, although it seemed to fall on deaf ears. Dean got back, and also had a notebook and pencil.

“Just so, you know,” he said, struggling to find the words, “Communication, and all that jazz.”

“Thanks.” Sam replied tersely. He walked back to the bed, hearing the door closing behind him. the hunter set the bowl down carefully, and Gabriel quickly snatched the notebook and pencil off the top, shakily writing something before handing it back to Sam.

I’ve already tried taking it out. Its warded, and it’s made of some type of angel-proof metal.

“Just- let me try one more time, okay?” he said, not sure of what to do if it didn’t work. Gabriel hesitated a moment, before nodding reluctantly.

Sam sighed, “Okay.”

It took about 20 minutes for Sam to give up on that idea. The wire was coiled so tightly, and so hard to bend at the angle it needed to, it was essentially impossible with what little tools Sam had his disposal.

Well, if he was being honest, it was mostly because he couldn’t deal with how much pain he was inflicting upon the archangel each time he tried something. He huffed, worrying his lip between his teeth as he tried to figure something else out. Gabriel stared at him a moment before reaching his hand out, silently asking for the notebook. Sam obliged, and waited for a response.

Sam, there’s something I need to tell you

The hunter’s eyebrows furrowed once more, confused at the direction the conversation had taken. Gabriel quickly pulled it back and added something else, trying to elaborate;

actually, something I need to show you

“What is it?” Sam asked tiredly. He really hoped he could get the wire out soon, because not only did it look painful as hell, but proper communication was difficult when one’s lips are sewn together. Gabriel reached out, two fingers extended, as if he were about to heal Sam. He hesitated, looking to him for permission. Sam leaned down slightly, closing his eyes.

The second Gabriel’s fingers touched to his forehead, he knew he was going to have one hell of a headache later.

Images, so many images. Well – memories, actually. Wave after wave, they bombarded Sam, so foreign yet so familiar. He struggled to keep his breathing even as the pain hit him; obviously, it wasn’t the most painful thing he had ever experienced, but it certainly didn’t feel _good_ either.

_He was laughing, a smile pulling at his face as he listened to the janitor tell him some crazy story about his brothers chasing him after he had poured glitter on them. The man was cute, and very obviously interested in Sam. Despite this, it seemed to be pure coincidence that they happened across each other at the bar that night._

_Sam never told his brother much about college, mostly because of his experimentation with his sexuality. He didn’t really feel the need for a label, so he never bothered bringing it up to Dean. So, when the janitor had flashed Sam a flirtatious smile, and given him an invitation to stay the night to get away from his brother, he simply couldn’t resist. After some more back and forth teasing, they left together, and Sam knew that no matter what his stance typically was on one night stands, he wasn’t going to regret this one._

Sam blinked, sucking in a breath before being pulled under again.

_“Why? Why are you doing this?” Sam asked, looking at the trickster with tears in his eyes. The creature’s cocky smirk softened to a sad, yet still defiant look._

_“Because, kiddo, Dean isn’t gonna be around forever. You gotta know this, right?” He said, stepping closer. He almost seemed…regretful in a way, studying Sam with a fond but still innately sad look._

_“Just…please, bring him back.” Sam said, not caring if the other man was right. He just wanted his brother back, wanted it back to the way it was-_

_Almost too quickly to comprehend, the trickster’s trademark expression was back, annoyance and resignation showing on his features._

_“Fine, fine. I’ll bring him back. I swear, it’s like talking to a brick wall.” He mumbled. He faced Sam, smirk back on his lips, and damn if Sam didn’t feel his pulse quicken as the trickster’s eyes burned into him. Before he could contemplate the feeling, the golden eyed being snapped, sending Sam back to that Wednesday._

At this point, Sam was holding his head in his hands. He was groaning softly, panting as even more mental punches came.

_“You guys are getting better!”_

_Sam stepped back in silent shock as Dr. Sexy transformed into the trickster, cocky smirk and all._

_Ultimately, they asked for his help like Sam had originally suggested, and he had told them to play the game and he might consider it. While he and Dean were bickering back and forth, Sam’s brain seemed to go somewhere else. After all, why was it important that the Dr.’s coat was too long on the trickster? Or that he had looked past Dean, raising his eyebrows playfully at Sam before disappearing?_

_Dammit, he thought. He slept with the guy ONCE. He had watched his brother die over a hundred times at the trickster’s hands! Why was this happening to him? Why did he always end up sleeping with the dangerous ones!?_

_“Sam,” Dean said, shaking his younger brother’s shoulder. “C’mon, we gotta find a way out of here.”_

_Sam had just nodded, pushing these thoughts to the back of his mind. Before he could revisit these confusing thoughts, they had to get out of here alive._

The waves were becoming less intense now, as his brain gradually processed each remembrance, fitting them into Sam’s memory like puzzle pieces, despite how torn apart his mind was.

_“Gabriel?” He called, walking into the warehouse cautiously. For all he knew, the archangel wanted to kill him and his brother for putting him in a circle of holy oil and telling him off. Yet, for whatever reason, Sam felt that he needed to speak with him again, ask him why. Why had he slept with Sam to begin with if he knew that Sam was his brother’s vessel?_

_“Because I wanted to know what it was like.”_

_Sam whipped around, flashlight illuminating the shorter man. He tensed for a moment, but relaxed when he realized he wasn’t going to be thrown back into tv land. He turned off the flashlight and put his gun back in this waistband, never taking his eyes off the other man._

_“What?” He asked, not understanding what Gabriel meant._

_I wasn’t kidding when I said we all knew it would end with you two.” he said. Despite his steady voice, he refused to meet Sam’s eyes. whether he was ashamed or embarrassed or something else, Sam couldn’t tell._

_“I just wanted to figure out what was so special about you, why you were so damn important to everything. I guess I underestimated you two knuckleheads.” He finished, finally looking up at Sam._

_Almost without thinking, Sam stalked forward, punching him in the face. Surprisingly, it actually had some effect. And, while he would like to think that his pure determination to beat the archangel up caused it, something told him it only worked because Gabriel had wanted it to._

_He shook it off quickly, head tilting up again to meet Sam’s eyes. Sam was pissed, but a part of him knew throwing more punches wouldn’t do any good._

_“You son of a bitch.” Was all he could manage, jaw clenching as he took in the archangel’s apprehensive expression. “What are you still doing here? Why did you stay?”_

_“Why did you come back?” Gabriel countered, golden eyes boring into Sam’s heterochromic ones. He seemed… hopeful? Something about it made Sam unconsciously relax, unclenching his fists as he studied Gabriel._

_He sighed in defeat, knowing how stupid his next decision was going to be. He reached out, grabbing the pseudo trickster by the lapels of his jacket and pulling him forward. Sam pressed their mouths together, pouring his anger, frustration, and want into it. Despite this, Gabriel groaned softly, grabbing Sam by his neck and jacket, moving their mouths together. When he finally pulled away, Sam realized he was correct in his assumption; Gabriel wanted him, wanted to be HIS. The star struck look on the archangel’s face said it all._

_“Room. now.” Sam growled, staring at the archangel hungrily; to hell with good decisions, he was way past that. Everything else could be figured out later. All he wanted right now was to prove himself, mark Gabriel as his. Gabriel must have read his mind again, because he bit his lip and all but WHINED, rubbing himself against Sam’s leg lustfully as he snapped his fingers, taking them somewhere more private._

Sam shuddered, the vividness of each memory overcoming him, but, he held on, knowing it was almost over.

_They had kept it a secret for months already; Sam making some excuse to stay out for a few hours, then sneaking outside to wait for Gabriel to take him somewhere, anywhere._

_As strange as it was, they were nearly compatible. Sure, Gabriel could be a handful, and he rarely took anything seriously, but he helped Sam forget about the mess he and his brother were in, the one he had created._

_On the other hand, Sam helped rein Gabriel in when he became too unruly, making sure they didn’t get into too much trouble. They fit together nicely and, while they could still argue over the most random things, Gabriel always made sure they had some angry make up sex before he had to take Sam back. Everything was good, for a while._

_And that’s exactly what scared Sam. Nothing this good ever lasted, especially for him and his brother. He knew it was only a matter of time before he had to deal with the devil personally, and he was REALLY not looking forward to it. However, every time he brought it up, Gabriel brushed it off, doing something reckless so that Sam was forced to avert his attention and forget about it. All in all, it was fun, GABRIEL was fun, and Sam honestly couldn’t remember the last time he had had something this carefree in his life._

_It wasn’t until one of those rare mornings where Sam got to stay with the archangel overnight that he started to think about just how ridiculous and yet absolutely perfect their relationship was._

_He had woken up because Gabriel had all but tackled him to wake him up. He had given the man on top of him his best bitchface, mumbling about more sleep, when he noticed that the archangel was wearing his shirt._

_The shorter man was basically swimming in the plaid shirt, and it was comical to Sam, but then another thought occurred to him; an archangel, no, HIS archangel BOYFRIEND, was wearing his shirt, waking Sam up for waffles, and giving him good morning kisses._

_The thought, while it usually would have freaked Sam out, was now somehow even more comical than Gabriel wearing his shirt. The normalcy, the domesticity of it absolutely baffled him. He laughed, one of his rare, genuine smiles lighting up his face as he took in the situation. Gabriel pouted, crossing his arms over his chest._

_“If you don’t think I’ll eat your waffle too, then you got a big thing coming to you, Sammy.”_

_“No, no, it’s not that, its just-you.” He laughed, cupping the archangels face in his hands and giving him a soft kiss. Gabriel hummed, settling himself in the hunter’s lap. After a few minutes, he pulled away._

_“Seriously, though. I WILL eat yours.” Sam just chuckled again, shaking his head before pulling himself out of bed to have breakfast with the angel._

At this point, Sam could faintly feel tears falling. Not just because of the memories bombarding him, but because of their contents. Even while the fucking APOCALYPSE was in progress, he had had a life. Sure, it wasn’t your typical, mundane life, but it was SOMETHING. He took a deep breath, pushing himself just a little bit further, despite how much he knew the next big memory was going to hurt.

_There was no time for them to say goodbye, not really. That night was absolute mayhem; Sam was either watching Dean and Gabriel argue, or watching as gods were getting killed, dying bloody with nonsensical pleas on their lips._

_When Kali had stabbed Gabriel, it had taken every ounce of willpower Sam had to not jump up and kill her where she stood. The worst part was, he knew if it was real, if Gabriel had really just died in front of him, that there would be no time to grieve- the devil was going to show up anytime now, and they needed to leave soon, before it was too late._

_Then, Dean had come back from the impala, looking annoyed yet astonished._

_“Sorry to say this sister, but you just got tricked. Gabriel is still alive and kicking.” He had told Kali, watching her face morph to a mixture of both annoyance and relief simultaneously. Sam had internally sighed in relief, hoping Dean wasn’t lying._

_He wasn’t; Gabriel showed up, giving Dean the casa erotica dvd and saving Kali from the devil himself, telling the boys to get her out._

_Every fiber of Sam’s being screamed for him to stay, because he knew there was no way Gabriel could kill his brother – but he had no choice._

_He remembers numbly backing out of the conference room door, seeing Gabriel give him a remorseful look before turning around to face his brother, Dean shoving him along the hallway, out the front doors. He remembers opening the passenger side door, and the second it slammed shut, he began to pray, for the first time in a long time._

_Please, he thought, staring almost in shock as they drove away from the hotel; please be okay, Gabriel. I don’t know if I can do this without you._

_When they watched the video, Sam was grateful that he had chosen to stand behind Dean – it was easier to hide the tears threatening to spill as video Gabriel announced that he was most likely dead if they were watching it._

_And when Dean would question him about his more intense nightmares for the next week or so after that, he came up with any excuse he could think of, because he knew he couldn’t talk about it. Not now, not ever._


	3. chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When they got back to sam's room, Gabriel picked up the notebook;
> 
> /Thank you/
> 
> Then he started scribbling something else;
> 
> /Do you remember Chaos?/

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SOOOO for any of you wondering about chaos;  
> 1\. she is one of my OCs, and she can hear it when you talk shit about her. dont do it, man. dont do it.  
> 2\. she is NOT a nephilim, but she is equally powerful
> 
> yea yea, i know; you came for the sabriel angsty shmoop, not my weird Maladaptive daydreaming OCs. get over it.
> 
> also, the girl with the dragon wings IS a reference to the girl with the dragon tattoo ;) i coudn't resist

When he came to, he had his head between his knees, hands grasping at his hair, as if willing to rip into his head physically if it meant he could stop the wave of emotions flooding through him.

He could faintly feel warm hands on his back, drawing soothing circles. he slowly sat up, afraid to look at Gabriel for fear of what he might see. That same remorseful look from that last night? Sad fondness from their second encounter?

It seemed that neither option was the case. Sam dared to look over, and felt a new wave of emotion hit him. what he saw in the archangel’s eyes was FEAR. Despite everything he had been through, he seemed to think that Sam was going to get angry at him, perhaps even enough to get physical. they stared at one another for moment, as if asking who would make the first move. Sam decided it would be him.

He reached out, shushing and soothing the archangel who flinched at the sudden movement. He cupped his face gently, and tentatively leaned down, pressing gentle kisses to Gabriel’s nose, his forehead, the corners of his sewn mouth. Gabriel remained frozen, too shocked by the hunter’s reaction to respond.

“Come on,” Sam said, grabbing the archangel’s hand, “let’s get you cleaned up.”

Luckily, everybody else had showered at that point, so they were the only ones in the bunker’s showers. Gabriel refused to let him leave, and Sam knew there was no way the archangel was going to be able to wash himself completely anyway, not in the condition he was in. They compromised, Sam wordlessly shedding his shirt and helping Gabriel, until the latter was standing in only his boxers.

It took almost half an hour to untangle the archangel’s mane of matted hair, and another 20 minutes to wash the rest of his body, minus the covered areas. Sam then took a quick shower while Gabriel finished up, tossing his now soggy boxers to the side.

Sam dressed quickly, helping Gabriel get dried off and put new clothes on. They were Sam’s clothes, because the angel obviously didn’t have any other clothing with him. A pang of familiarity and sadness hit Sam as he examined Gabriel in one of his shirts.

_Just like old times,_ he thought both sorrowfully and mirthfully, fighting to hide an amused smile at the image.

While he still had the wire across his mouth, at least Gabriel looked somewhat better. What little grace he had left helped him heal the smaller cuts and bruises he had. His hair was under control, and he wasn’t covered in dirt and blood anymore.

_It’s a start,_ Sam mused as they walked back to his room. When they got there, Gabriel picked up the notebook

Thank you

Then he started scribbling something else;

Do you remember Chaos?

“Chaos?” Sam parroted back, staring at the word. No, not just a word – a name. his brain itched, struggling to dig up the connections. Eventually, Sam nodded his head slowly, uncertainly.

“You mean the girl? The one you took care of?”

Gabriel nodded, something akin to hope shining in his eyes for the first time since being rescued.

Sam looked at the archangel skeptically. “What about her?”

He wrote something else, his writing becoming more frantic, as if excited about something.

I couldn’t contact her in hell, but I could feel her presence. Sam, she has the juice to break through the warding. She could get this stupid wire off my face

“’Enough juice?’ How powerful is she, exactly?” more scribbling.

‘Nephilim sired by and archangel’ powerful. But unlike the kid out there, she doesn’t have angelic bloodlines. The warding won’t affect her.

He showed the hunter, then scribbled down a number, looking up at Sam expectantly. Sam studied the strange looking number and pulled out his phone, dialing it.

It rang. And rang. And rang some more. Finally, it went to voicemail.

_Who are you and why do you have this number? It doesn’t exist. Never mind, just leave your message and I’ll hunt you down when I’m not being nearly killed by angels._

Sam snorted – yep, that was her alright. He listened, debating for a moment before beginning to leave her a message.

“Chaos? Its Sam Winchester. Listen, I know you weren’t in a good place the last time we talked, but this is important. Gabriel is alive, and we need your help with something. Call me back as soon as you get this.” He clicked stop, shutting the phone off after making sure it wasn’t on silent. Gabriel sat on the bed, studying him. He wrote;

Not in a good place?

Sam nodded, remembering once more.

_Sam wasn’t sure exactly why he ended up driving back to the motel the next night. Gabriel was good as gone, all the pagan gods were dead, and Lucifer might have still been there. And yet here he was, staring through the glass doors into the lobby._

_He felt numb as he approached the doors, entering. he turned right, walked down the blood covered hallway, and stopped in front of the conference room doors. He felt glued to the spot on the floor where he stood. But he had to know._

_He had to see for himself._

_He entered, doors opening slowly with a loud creak._

_He was right there, a few feet in front of the door._

_Sam attempted to swallow the lump in his throat, approaching slowly and sitting next to what was left of Gabriel; his vessel and a burnt pair of wings. Warm fingertips touched cold skin, and he breathed shakily._

_He was gone. Really, truly gone this time._

_The hunter froze as he heard something come from the corner behind him, to the left of the door. Looking over, he realized who it was._

_“Chaos.” He said, rushing to her side. She was pale, her usual caramel complexion about two shades lighter than normal. Her eyes were rimmed with red, and it was obvious she had been sitting in the spot for some time. She didn’t look at him, instead staring straight ahead at what used to be her guardian, her teacher._

_“This wasn’t supposed to happen,” she said, shaking her head slowly, “not like this.”_

_“How long have you been here?” he asked, studying the girl’s face. Despite being nine, she looked much older at that moment, as if seeing death this close had added decades of pain to her complexion. She finally turned her head to face him, violet eyes glassy._

_“Long enough.” She replied, her voice monotone. She turned her head once more. “You should leave.”_

_“What are you going to do?” he asked, growing more concerned the more he watched her. She wasn’t human, that much was true – but she still needed guidance, and was still getting used to her ever growing powers._

_“Leave.” She said, her voice cracking slightly. She stood up shakily, nodding as if the decision had already been made. “I’m going back to my own universe. The one I was born in.”_

_“Chaos, I don’t think- “_

_“I don’t care what you think, I am dangerous! The last thing I need is to be here, and accidently end the world because of my anger and pain.” She snapped, the spit fire personality she always possessed returning for a brief moment. Looking over at Gabriel’s body, she deflated once more. She walked over slowly, crouching and pressing a hand to the vessel’s chest. She closed her eyes, and a minute later it turned to ash, matching the wing marks still on the floor. Standing up slowly, she looked back at the hunter._

_“Goodbye, Sam.” A flutter of wings and a flash of golden eyes, and she was gone._

Gabriel kept his head down as Sam told him about their last encounter. Once he had finished, the archangel looked up, scribbling another message.

I tried. To teach her how to control her powers, to stay hidden, to LIVE. I guess it worked, but I don’t know if she’ll ever forgive me. He fiddled with the pencil nervously, tapping it against his thigh.

“She might still be mad at you, but she’s not gonna leave you like this.” Sam said, voice strong. He meant it, too. As big as her temper was, Chaos was fiercely loyal to those who respected and helped her. Sam had only met her a few times himself, and yet he had a feeling she would come pull his ass out of the fire if he asked, no hesitation or regards for her own safety.

“She cares about you too much.” He added, more to himself than to Gabriel. Their knees were leaning against each other, the connection like fire, even through the hunter’s jeans. Gabriel peered at him almost shyly, and it was only then that he realized that he had essentially told Gabriel he still cared about him, maybe even _loved_ him.

Gabriel had absolute, unfiltered _adoration_ for the hunter showing across his face, and Sam wanted so badly to kiss him right then and there. But he couldn’t- he wasn’t going to risk hurting him anymore.

“As soon as we get this wire off and you heal, I’m going to take full advantage of it.” He mumbled, leaning down to kiss the archangel’s knuckles. Gabriel shifted slightly, pulling his hand away to shoot back with a reply;

I’m not made of glass, Sam. You can kiss me senseless as soon as we get this wire off, period.

Sam snorted in amusement, a smile twitching at the corners of his mouth. He grabbed the archangel’s hand, squeezing it as their fingers interlocked. The niggling thought of how Dean would react to their past relationship made its way into Sam’s brain, but that was the least of his worries at the moment.

“Sam! Why is The Girl with the Dragon Wings at the door asking for you?!” Dean shouted. Sam grinned brightly, looking at the shorter man hopefully.

“See? It’s gonna be fine.” He said confidently, leading Gabriel back out into the library.


	4. chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Who did this to him?” she said, her voice dangerously low and calm.
> 
> “Asmodeus.” Dean said, still eyeing her warily. “So, who are you? And Sam, how do you know her?”
> 
> She mock bowed as far as she could without bending her injured leg. “Chaotic Good and Not to be Trusted, at your service. Chaos for short.” She replied, hobbling over to sit next to the archangel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have i mentioned that i love my OCs? because i REALLY love writing about them.
> 
> also, i made up my own lore, i guess. and the celestial bronze is a reference to pjo, for anyone who is curious.

“Sam- “Dean’s call cut off as he turned the corner, nearly bumping into them. Sam looked past his brother, to the beat up figure leaning against the staircase to the bunker’s door.

She was panting heavily, and didn’t look much better than Gabriel originally had; her red-scaled dragon wings were dragging on the ground behind her, filled with holes and caked with old blood. She had wrapped her leather jacket around her waist, and Sam could see the dark bruises on her neck and arms, even in the dim lighting. She had joker-style cuts on either side of her mouth, and she looked like she was about 2 minutes away from passing out right where she stood.

However, the second her eyes landed on Gabriel, something sparked in her eyes – the ever present temper, the nagging promise that she _was_ dangerous, and that she _would_ destroy you if you tried anything, no matter her physical condition. At first, Sam feared her anger was directed at Gabriel, and stepped partway in front of the shorter man, despite knowing that she could beat him to a pulp if she truly wished to. However, her next words clarified the emotion showing on her face.

“Who did this to him?” she said, her voice dangerously low and calm. She limped forward, stopping to use one of the library chairs for support – Sam quickly realized why. she had a rather large, deep cut on her thigh, which had been hidden by her jacket before. He felt Gabriel shift out from behind him, slowly taking a seat at the table, just two seats away from the pissed off dragon hybrid, studying her worriedly.

“Asmodeus.” Dean said, still eyeing her warily. “So, who are you? And Sam, how do you know her?”

She mock bowed as far as she could without bending her injured leg. “Chaotic Good and Not to be Trusted, at your service. Chaos for short.” She replied, hobbling over to sit next to the archangel.

“Sam and I go way back. Ah, the apocalypse. Such good times.” she drawled sarcastically, adding the next bit as she carefully touched Gabriel’s face, studying his mouth. “But, I digress – it WAS better than the shit show going on in this universe now.”

“I just recently got some memories back, stuff that needed to be hidden so it didn’t fall into the wrong hands.” Sam quickly explained, attempting to persuade his brother. “Chaos is powerful, Dean. She can help us.”

“Sure, I can. But not in the state I’m in now.” She replied. “I am weak, but I CAN siphon off enough power to break this.” She looked at Jack, who stood on the opposite side of the table. She paused for a moment, a thoughtful look passing over her features as she motioned him over. He obeyed, sitting on the tabletop on the other side of Gabriel, fingers nervously playing with the end of his shirt.

“I don’t suppose you ever bothered trying to hack warding or transform one item into another after you left, huh?” she said, raising her eyebrow. Jack didn’t respond, simply continuing to pick at a stray thread on the end of his shirt. Chaos sighed, wings flexing as she cracked her neck and rolled her shoulders, a loud pop emitting from each side. “Well, we’re gonna try anyway, okay?” Jack nodded, finally meeting her eyes.

“Did you finally find…” Jack trailed off, as if uncertain to say the name of whoever he was referring to. She nodded, pursing her lips thoughtfully.

“Yea. Granted, the second I found him, Damiel and his lackeys caught up to me.” She chuckled, rolling her eyes. “got my idiot guardian angel into more trouble than he was in originally. But hey, certainly wasn’t the first time – probably won’t be the last, either. Anyway, I fought him tooth and nail on staying here by myself, so he’s resting back home. Poor guy, surrounded by a bunch of cooped up Nephilim.” She snorted, which quickly turned to a grimace as she readjusted her leg. “Anyway, I’m sure he’ll be fine. Let’s just see what we can do here first.” Jack nodded, sliding closer.

“Wait, you two know each other too?” Dean asked, eyes narrowing.

He clearly didn’t trust Chaos, especially since he had no idea what the hell she was supposed to be. Sam’s reassurance of her power did little to ease him, instead worrying him more. He didn’t voice his concerns, though; they could deal with that later.

“Yea. Found him shivering at a bus station one night. Could sense the power and anxiety coming off him, instantly knew what he was.” The small statured girl stared off into the distance a moment. “I know what it feels like to have no control, to worry about hurting people. Figured he could use some help.”

“So what, you just pulled some karate kid wisdom and it worked, just like that?” Dean said, studying her incredulously. Chaos glared, her eyes flashing golden in warning.

“Best watch yourself, Winchester. I only respect those who take a chance and respect me first. And to answer your question, yes, it worked, just like that. I did mention I have a dozen Nephilim back where I came from, right?” she said, her tone displaying a scathing edge to it. Dean rolled his shoulders and looked away, deciding not to push his luck any further at the moment. Chaos turned, facing Jack once more.

“So, I say hacking warding, but really its just- “she waves her hand vaguely, trying to find a way to explain it, “breaking through, so its ineffective.

My guess is these sigils were somehow enhanced, which is why he can’t break through them himself. oh, and the wire itself is also made of _celestial bronze_ of all things,” she snorted derisively, clearly implying she had dealt with the material before. “pain in the ass, that stuff is.”

“So, what do I need to do?” Jack said apprehensively, hands now clenched on his knees.

“Well, I have the ability to break the warding and material, but I currently don’t have the juice. Even if I did, I think it would be best for you to know how to do the same.” She grinned mischievously, a devious gleam in her eyes. “You gotta know where your priorities are, kid.”

“You – you want me to do both?” he stuttered, clearly unsure of his abilities. Rolling her eyes once more, Chaos nodded.

“Yea, kid. That’s what I’m saying. I’ll walk you through it. You’ll do fine, I promise. Not as hard as it sounds, just taxing on your energy levels.” She grabbed Jack’s wrist, moving his hand so that it was pressed gently against Gabriel’s mouth. She kept a grip on his wrist. “Close your eyes.”

Jack complied, and his head lifted minutely, as if he was looking at something through closed eyelids.

“You feel the power radiating off the warding, right?” Jack nodded, before realizing his mistake.

“Yes.”

“’kay, I want you to follow that power. Go towards it.” After a moment, Jack shifted forward, a look of wonderment crossing his face.

“What – what is that?” he breathed, eyes moving rapidly underneath his eyelids, as if studying his surroundings.

“ _That_ is the warding – you’re essentially seeing a magnified version of the wire.” She mumbled, concentrating. “Now that you can see it, you can break it.”

“How?”

“Well, it seems like the enhancements rely on a spell.”

“Meaning?” Dean said, still looking at Chaos mistrustfully, studying her wings.

“ _Meaning_ that if one of the sigils is broken, the whole chain falls apart. Also, stop glaring at me. I can’t focus with a guy 5 feet away from me thinking about how to kill me.” Gabriel exhaled sharply through his nose, clearly the closest he could get to a laugh at the moment. Dean turned red, looking down and muttering something about psychics and unfairness.

“Anyway,” Chaos resumed her direction, “the biggest thing you will need to break through the warding is focus and a visual. I personally like to imagine I’m carving through a sigil ingrained in cement with a big-ass knife, but however you want visualize it is up to you.”

Jack lowered his head a moment, thinking. Then, he opened his eyes, golden glow reaching down his arm to the man’s mouth. Chaos stuck out her lip, humming in approval.

“Taking it in a literal sense, I see.” She muttered, watching a pulse of gold envelop one of the sigils, trying to erase it. Jack didn’t seem to hear, focusing on dismantling the warding. After another minute, he let out a gust of air, closing his eyes once more.

“What happens now?” he asked, eyebrows furrowing.

“The easy part.” She replied simply, “The material is wire which, obviously is not ideal for removing – its solid, it doesn’t bend right. So, we need to turn it into something easier to remove – thread, perhaps?” she suggested, tilting her head. Jack nodded, swallowing nervously as he focused once again. A moment later, Jack grunted, pulling away and nearly toppling off the table.

“Woah there, kid.” Dean exclaimed, catching him and hauling him upright. The Nephilim nodded in thanks, stepping back nervously. Chaos barely wavered, calmly opening her eyes and beginning to carefully undo the thread. When she removed it completely, Gabriel gasped for air, coughing up droplets of blood a second later.

“I – I didn’t- “Jack stuttered, on the verge of panic. Chaos cut him off with a hand, patting the archangel’s back.

“It’s fine, Jack. You did everything perfectly. ‘Stuff was already there.” She reassured him, helping Gabriel regulate his breathing.

While Gabriel technically didn’t need to breathe, it felt good to be able to breath in deeply, to open his mouth and move his jaw without constant pain. He spit the rest of the blood into a napkin, accepting the glass of water Sam gave him. he drank carefully, finishing the glass and setting it on the table. He then turned to Chaos, and said his first words in god knows how long;

“Atta girl, keeping your priorities straight.” His voice was raspy, cracking every other word, but by god, he could _talk_ again. He smiled as wide as he could without hurting himself, smirking at the dragon winged girl. She laughed, her smile bright enough to lighten the atmosphere in the room by several degrees. She lunged forward, trapping Gabriel in a fierce hug, hanging onto him like a koala. Gabriel reciprocated, a painless smile on his face the whole time.


	5. An Epilogue, of Sorts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel enjoyed every second of it. He didn’t mind Jack’s constant familial questions, or Dean’s insistence for more information. Every one of these gave him an excuse to talk, to use the vocal cords that had been silenced for so long.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yayyyy im finally done wrestling with this beast that i spent all day on! (seriously, guys. hours and hours. on almost no sleep. real great time.)
> 
> and like ive said before, PLEASE GIVE ME PROMPTS AND REQUESTS BC IM NEEDY AND I LOVE PLEASING PEOPLE SO PLEEAASE FEEL FREE.
> 
> alright, im passing out now. Chaos, Out!

It took several chocolate bars, some parental concern, and plenty of coaxing to get Chaos to leave to take a shower and tend to her own wounds. She seemed afraid that by leaving, she was risking never seeing him again. Gabriel didn’t blame her; even without context, he could tell she had been through a lot since he had last seen her. But she wasn’t angry with him for his decisions, and she seemed happy to stay and help however she could for as long as she could, despite having another universe to tend to.

Dean kept prodding, asking how he had managed to be captured by Asmodeus. Sam glared at his brother, but Gabriel insisted that it was fine, that he was fine. He told them, taking a sip of water or a bite out of a Hershey’s bar occasionally. By the time he finished, even Dean looked enraged at what the prince had put him through, but before he could ask more questions, Chaos came back. She insisted he get some rest, and they bickered lightly for a minute about who needed rest more. The other four watched on in amusement, realizing that the argument was pointless, yet unwilling to break the lighter atmosphere the snark produced.

Gabriel enjoyed every second of it. He didn’t mind Jack’s constant familial questions, or Dean’s insistence for more information. Every one of these gave him an excuse to talk, to use the vocal cords that had been silenced for so long.

Sam eventually convinced him to try and get some rest, leading him away.

“So, Sammich, do you want to be the little spoon or – “he stopped as Sam lead him into the room, gently pushing him back against the door, effectively closing it. The next thing he registered were the hunter’s warm lips against his, the pressure feather light. He relaxed, letting Sam touch him, once more pressing kisses to everywhere he could reach –his lips, his brow, the top of his head, back to his lips. It was surprising feeling how gentle the younger Winchester could be, given that Gabriel knew he tended to be the dominant one.

He barely registered their movement from the door to the edge of the bed. He sat in his hunter’s lap, running his fingers through the taller man’s hair. He kept his eyes closed, savoring the tender kisses laid at the corners of his mouth. He smiled, pressing his forehead against Sam’s, enjoying the peace and happiness while he could.

He knew this wouldn’t last forever, knew Asmodeus would be looking for him, knew that they still had to deal with Lucifer. But he couldn’t bring himself to care at that moment. Nothing else mattered; he had his hunter, and everything was going to be okay, no matter what they faced in the future.

**Author's Note:**

> okay, so im gonna be as quick about this as possible; i am a maladaptive daydreamer, and Chaos (OC this series is named after) is my interpretation of my alternate self. for more info on Chaos, maladaptive daydreaming, and my other characters/headcanons, check out my tumblr @  
> https://anxietywontmakethewordsgo.tumblr.com/
> 
> tata for now!


End file.
